1. Technical field
The present invention relates to a method for metering of powder.
The present invention also relates to a device for metering of powder.
The present invention further relates to system for metering of powder.
2. Prior art
Technique of the above identified kind is previously known for example metering of explosives in the form of powder. Normally used for very accurate metering of explosives is a technique similar to technique applied in a sugar castor and comprises a number of interconnected channels arranged in different angles in a metering head. When the metering head is rotated 180° a certain amount of explosive from a powder magazine is metered down for e.g. pressing.
A disadvantage with this technique is that the amount metered is difficult to calculate in advance since the technique is such that the angle of repose of the batch of powder is of great importance for the resulting amount metered.
Another disadvantage is that a piston used for metering influences only a minor portion of the volume that is metered.